User talk:Kool Khajiit/Archive 1
RE: Question It was made by people that RP so most of the pages are RP related, but there are a few stories and other fanfiction pages, like the races. You can add anything Elder Scrolls related, even if it isn't lore friendly. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:40, July 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Main Page Since you are one of the four most recent editors one of your pages gets featured in the main page. That is our policy. When you have more than one page you can chose which page to feature, but since for now you only have Urjorahn's page he is the one featured. Also I switched the image with the new combat image that you posted, since it is more High Resolution. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Songs of Cinder Hey, I noticed that a number of your character pages are from your Elder Scrolls Spin-off series. I was wondering if you wanted a Songs of Cinder category for you pages. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 14:11, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Category I've given you a personal category for you pages, you can change the name if you want to. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 14:20, July 5, 2014 (UTC) : Done. :) : I've also made it a sub-category of your canon. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 14:23, July 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Songs of Cyder: Info Boxes I would like to provide them but I have no idea how to make unique Info Boxes, I'm afraid that you'll have to ask Harold as he seems to know how to do it. Sorry that I couldn't help. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 10:04, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, the only reason that BMC is the only one with unique infoboxes is because I made it. I talked to Psycho about making ones for LoN but he didn't make them yet, he just uses the generic infobox. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 13:14, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::What do you mean possible? Making unique infoboxes? Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 15:44, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Well yeah, like I said you can make them. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 16:15, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Infobox How to It is very simple. An infobox has two parts. The main page and the /doc page. You start by making the main page, which is where you chose what is on the infobox and how it looks, then you make the /doc page which shows how the infobox is used. Here are the Infoboxes that I've made: Template:Infobox BMCCharacter, Template:Infobox BMCWeapon. And here are their /doc pages: Template:Infobox BMCCharacter/doc, Template:Infobox BMCWeapon/doc. Use them as examples, it is not that complicated. Though I ask that you don't copy my color scheme, or the generic infobox's black and white. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 16:34, July 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Quote I was trying to make one but it didn't turn out as I planed. So for now there won't be one but as soon as I get it to work there will. 13:10, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :I have finished the Quote Template. 14:21, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Daedra I have a question, your characters Urjorahn and the other guy were added to the Daedra category. From what I've read they are mortals, not Daedra. 17:05, July 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mages Guild Nope, can't rename categories. I will just make a new one with the correct name. 18:06, July 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Font It is possible but I personally don't know how. 13:00, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sandbox Yes, it is possible. Though I am not 100% sure how to do it. I know that only an admin can do it as it requires the ability to customize the site's theme. 17:50, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Looks pretty cool. I think the brown option fits better with the theme of the site. 11:38, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Problem This happens a lot when you replace images, give it a few days and the articles should all switch to the new version of the image. 11:32, August 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Category name change Do you want me to wait until your name is changed or do it now? 11:26, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, and you don't need to keep apologizing every time you ask me a question or request something. I am an admin, it is kind of my job to answer questions and listen to requests. 11:49, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :You mean the infobox names? 17:03, August 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Icon If you upload it with the same name it will have the same effect as if you replaced it. 15:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :That is the easiest way to get the image to work correctly. 18:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Awesome idea, I like the icon! Last and Best Hope of House Hlaalu (talk) 21:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm currently not dealing with RP related stuff, due to recent issues, I'll see how I feel tomorrow and I'll deal with it then. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 18:49, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Rising Sun They are a faction, antagonistic, from The Aube Reign. 12:33, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Don't know, it's not mine. It was added by Akatosh and Psycho hasn't added any Rising Sun characters since. Akatosh is a little lazy when it comes to pages. 12:44, August 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Message Wall A while back, before you joined, we voted on whether to have talk pages or message walls. The votes were unanimously for the talk pages. 11:52, August 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Jewelry Jewelry is generally uncountable, but it does have the plural form "Jewelries" or "Jewelleries" (If you are british). In a sentence you would likely not use "Jewelries", because it is considered uncountable. But as I've said, the word "Jewelries" exists. 14:18, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :However, if you want we can have a vote in the forum to see if people prefer that uncountable nouns that have plurals (Like Jewelry, Apparel and Armor) be used in their singular form instead of their plural form in the category. 15:04, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I may be the founder of this wiki but a wiki is a community, as such it is my job to listen to the community. I will make the forum for the vote, maybe not today, and see what the community wants. 17:43, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Canon Icon Hey, I added my own canon in here. And heard that you are in charge of the icons. My Canon can be found here I have na Icon almost ready Nelthro (talk) 18:44, August 19, 2014 (UTC) http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140820075603/elder-scrolls-fanon/images/f/f2/NC.png here is the icon. I'm not sure if I did it right, The icon is actually the logo worn by the "Nelthar" members. Nelthro (talk) 07:57, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I straightened it quite a bit. It's called NC.png. I overwrited the old image. Should be the newest file in photos. Nelthro (talk) 08:33, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Both would be nice, if it's not too much work. Nelthro (talk) 12:56, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Stormblade Saga There is a difference between the Nelthar Canon and the Stormblade Saga. The Nelthar Canon is its own thing, while the Stormblade Saga is a subcategory of LON. The reason why some of the Nelthar Canon pages have two icons is because Nelthro has joined my canon and has added some of his characters into my canon. It would be like you adding some characters from the Pandomaic Canon to the BMC, they would get my icon. If add the second icon to Stormblade Saga's pages you would have to add them to Aubeanic Reign, The Story of Apocrypha‎ and The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis‎. Since those are the other subcategories of LON. Remember, the only reason that Don Pirata has its own categories is because it is a spin off, and not part of the main timeline. 12:50, August 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: A question It is possible. I've noticed that Psycho hasn't been active on this wiki nor on the Elder Scrolls wiki, so that is why I've moved him to semi-active, as it has only been a week and a half since he was last present. I will wait a month before proclaiming him inactive though, and if it comes to that I will revoke his admin status. In that case then I would be happy to make you his replacement, since you are a regular editor here. 20:10, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :There is no reason to have an inactive admin. That is one of the things I think Elder Scrolls Wiki does wrong. They have so many inactive people with rollback, synop and other powers that they should no longer have. 12:15, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, but there is no need to push yourself to visit the site while you are travelling. 12:21, August 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi Well it is doing fine. Though it has lost some steam as the only contributors for the past week or so were you, Apollo, Zipper, Nelthro and I. Psycho and his lot seem to have stopped posting articles. The chat also seems to have been pretty much abandoned, haven't seen two people in it for a lot time. 11:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :By his 'lot' I meant all the users from the LON. Like Stormblade, Rowan, Akatosh, etc. They haven't posted in a while and haven't come to the chat either. 00:17, September 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: BNW Yeah, it is independent. It is a reboot for LoN, made by Rowan. So you should ask him. 11:21, September 11, 2014 (UTC) DYK Hey Tel, I've added the Did you know template and infobox to the main page. You can add your fact to it. 14:37, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Offer Hey Tel, with the whole RP Board business about to be settled in the TES Wiki this wiki should be starting to get more traffic. Because of that I might need another Admin to help me out. So when the Sandbox is in need of another Admin would you still like the position? 15:03, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, with Roleplaying becoming a thing here we are getting more traffic than before. I might give you the admin flag either next week or the week after that. I picked you because you did help a lot in the Sandbox already. 12:44, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Rights I gave you your Admin rights. 11:14, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Its not too much, I've just been sick for the past few days so I thought it best to make you an admin to help look over the wiki while I recover. As for getting acquainted with all the admin tools you should try the Community Central, they have a few pages that explain what each tool does. As for the ideas you have, that is one of the main reasons why I think you'd be a great admin. You've already had some good ideas and I know with the rights you would only help the Sandbox more. 17:04, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Fixed it, there was a problem with the CSS. It should change color now, but you might need to clear your cache for it to show up. 18:31, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Canon artwork thingy Apparently I'm meant to have an icon for my canon, or some stuff like that. I'm not that great with imaging software, so I was hoping you could do it, please! The canon is called Age of Industry - it's a steampunk version of TES, set far in Tamriel's future where flintlock weaponry and steam power have been invented. For an icon I was hoping for a flintlock pistol crossed with a cutlass. Both as silhouettes, coloured black, with a white outline. Pistol from bottom-left to top-right, cutlass from bottom-right to top-left. Cheers! Emperor Maximus (talk) 16:26, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :Very cool - just how I imagined it! Me gusta mucho. :) :Emperor Maximus (talk) 16:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Canon Info I like the Canon Info idea, as it helps new people, but I don't think that belongs in the main page. Since that info belongs in a help page. I think it would be better to give it its own page titled: The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Wiki:Canon Info ; or something like that and include a link to that in the welcome section of the main page. 18:39, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Achievement Icons I like the icons, but I think each achievement should have its own icon. To make it more unique. But good work. Also I re-fixed your name's highlight. 00:20, October 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: WIP Template and One More Thing I don't think we need it, there are pages that have been labeled as WIP by its creators for months. Like many of Akatosh's pages and some of Stormblade/Lone's pages. Besides if a creator is actually working on the page it won't take long, usually anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours, for him to add the content to the page. So making a template to be used only for a small time is pretty useless. As for the Canon stuff, if the New Kingdoms users don't want to have an icon then that is their choice. It isn't that hard to find out who is the main person of the canon as you can easily see who created the canon. In the case of New Kingdoms it was created by Karonor Pinewood. 11:25, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Canon Artwork I just learned that Canons should have artwork to cause less confusion. Since I'm not good at this, I'd like you make it. The Canon is about different factions sprouting from a broken empire, so I'd like the Icon to be the Empire's symbol broken into smaller pieces. If you could do this, I'd be very grateful. ----Karonor Pinewood RE: Canon Artwork I'd like the Icon to be black, and the Info Box to be red and yellow. Kind of like the Empire's banner colors. I have a question though. How would we change the Infoboxes to have the Icons? Karonor Pinewood (talk) 18:02, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Karonor Pinewood The background is red, the text yellow. Sorry for the lack of clarification. Karonor Pinewood (talk) 18:02, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Karonor Pinewood Yeah thats good, but is it possible to remove the white background to it? If not, its ok as it is. Karonor Pinewood (talk) 18:02, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Karonor Pinewood Perfect. Karonor Pinewood (talk) 03:14, November 25, 2014 (UTC)Karonor Pinewood Random Question Hey, just a random question. Are you the main admin/moderator for this wiki? Or is it Harold, or Psychomantis? Tatenicholson001 (talk) 10:11, November 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Random Question Oh, okay. I thought you were the main admin because you're so much more hands-on and active than Harold or Psycho. Tatenicholson001 (talk) 05:35, November 11, 2014 (UTC) SoC Soundtrack Sure, I don't see why not. It may not be fan-fiction per say but it is still related to your canon as it is its soundtrack. So you can make an article page for the album. 12:40, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Canon Artwork The color scheme is exactly the same as the ZC's Icon, so that should probably be changed. I think using the same color scheme as the TNK Infoboxes is a good idea, or just ask Karonor what color scheme he would preffer. 16:05, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :Then either have it be black with another color on the outside or invert the color scheme and make it white on the inside and black on the outline, because as it is now it is nearly identical to theZippertrain Canon's icon. 16:16, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Daedric Music Box Hey, my curiosity lead me to your music on soundcloud, and its pretty good. Im the guy who liked it. Karonor Pinewood (talk) 18:27, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Karonor Pinewood RE: Artwork If you want to use the a black version of the same dragon symbol as my canon's then I ask that you at least get rid of the diamond located on top of the dragon, so it doesn't look exactly the same. 13:15, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Audio Upload Yeah its possible, but I have no idea how to do it. You'll have to find out on your own. What you could do is upload it in a video format, that is something I know how to do. 14:13, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey I can't seem to be able to have a pic as my profile pic only the default ones pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase help me koooool dude new hi im new help . It appears User:Skyrim90000 is vandalizing the Wiki, deal with this please :) Zippertrain85 (talk) 05:26, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Incident The incident between Herosyatta and KUTM is something Harold handled already. It happened a few days ago and involved KUTM asking inappropriate questions towards Heroesyatta in an offensive manner. I have a reply on Harold's talk page that speaks of it and there are screenshots of what happened. Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 14:58, November 25, 2014 (UTC) New blog feature Hey Kool Khajiit! I'm thinking of starting a new blog feature tomorrow, where characters from the Sandbox wiki, from various canons go head to head and the community votes on the winner. I hope to bring the community together and create more interest between canons. Anyway, I was thinking that '''Velar Veleth '''VS Xeran would be a good first bout and I was hoping that I could use the former in the feature. So long as it's okay with you, of course... Thanks Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 00:59, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Dirty Rhymes P1 Hey Kool, so when are we gonna vote on the best rhymes for Dirty Rhymes Part 1? I haven't seen any polls or anything for it as of yet, unless I'm blind. Tate the Great (talk) 20:04, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hello, Kool Khajiit! Looking cool, eh? Eh? *Nudge nudge* Anyway, do you know how to start a vote? I've been trying to find a way to vote on another Wiki. Icon I'm not really good at describing icons but i want a icon that repsents the civil war(Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 15:32, December 6, 2014 (UTC)) Re: Just Asking I don't think so, at least I'm not going to. If you want to, go ahead. I have nothing against it. 11:24, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Canon Symbol Could you make a symbol for Rise of the Forsworn/Time of Discord? I would like a bloodied, gold crown to serve as the symbol. In addition, if possible, can you make the background for the infobox a light-green color and the text white? SwornKnight (talk) 01:14, December 12, 2014 (UTC)